Mobile devices such as, for example, cell phones may comprise flashlights based on LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes). Such lighting devices may be configured to allow the color temperature of the white light that can be generated to be set. This can be realized by fitting emitters that emit different white light radiations, which are individually activated during operation.
Conventionally, each emitter comprises an optical unit of its own. This means that there is a great distance between the emitters and, as a consequence, a large outer size of a lighting device. On account of the great distance between the LED light sources provided with individual optical units, furthermore, color shadows can occur in the far field. The individual optical units may also impair the appearance and, consequently, the design of the associated mobile device.
There is thus a need to provide an improved lighting device and a mobile device with such a lighting device.